


My Hero

by clarkedearing



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkedearing/pseuds/clarkedearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire thinks she's the bad guy. Owen lets her know how wrong she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

The sun was setting over the beach of Costa Rica while Claire was stretched on the couch with Owen eating Chinese food and watching their interview on 20/20. The world now knew what happened, and whether or not it was her fault, she was the last remaining person with complete access to the park and its intel. She was sure that she would be the main target of hate. Owen could see how tense she was, he felt bad that this stupid interview was causing her more stress than a single day managing the park. He set his rice down, lifted her legs, and sat beside her running his hand up and down her calves. There were no words exchanged, simply a smile and a knowing nod. Claire stopped eating and took her free hand to grasp his.

“Why the hell are we even watching this?” Owen asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I need to watch it.” Claire took a large drink of wine. “I need to make sure they didn’t take anything we said out of context to make me the bad guy…I can’t be the bad guy.”

“Claire, look at me.” She didn’t. “Claire, I’m serious. Look at me.” Owen waited about a second before grabbing the remote and shutting the television off. Claire finally looked at him, but it wasn’t the look he was going for. “Thank you, now listen. You’re going to drive yourself insane if you keep watching the park news. They could paint you to be the bad guy or the hero, either way it’s out of your hands so all you can do is not care. I know, you know, and Zach and Grey know what you did on that island to save our lives; no one can take that away and no one can change that. I know its hard but you can’t let what those idiot “journalists” say get under your skin. They just blow smoke and hope people believe it, you’re so much better than them. You’re my hero and that’s the only thing I give a fuck about.” Claire didn’t know what came over her but she leaned over and kissed him, his reaction much like hers when he kissed her on the island. He quickly caught up and pulled her onto his lap. It had taken a month of living together to even acknowledge the kiss in the first place. She couldn’t be sure if it was adrenaline or something else and apparently neither did he because it went completely unmentioned. He was such a great kisser she cursed herself for not doing it sooner. All that time disliking him after their failed first date had been wasted. If they both weren’t so stubborn they could have tried again. Then she could have made out with him for three years instead of avoiding him and making snarky comments to each other. Actually to be honest even if they were together they’d still be snarky and shitty to each other because that’s how they work.

Claire pulled away from his lips just far enough to speak. “Can we be Meg and Hercules for halloween? Since I’m your hero, and I’m ginger, I think it’s only fair that I dress a Hercules.” She joked and kissed his neck.

“So that would make me Meg.”

“Yes, unless I’m threatening your manhood.” Claire wore this biggest grin she’d ever let anyone see.

“I’ll tell you what, if you can find a dress that’ll fit me, I’ll wear it where ever you want to take me.”

Claire didn’t know if it was the bottle of wine she had consumed on her own that made her come up with such an off the wall idea, but the thought of Owen Grady, Navy Seal, walking around in a dress made her laugh. The fact that he was willing to do something so embarrassing for her made her fall a little bit in love with him. And by a little, she meant a lot.

“Come on Hercules let’s get you to bed.” Owen smiled, picking her up bridal style.

“You’re my hero too Owen.” She said stroking his scruffy cheek with the hand. “Stay with me tonight.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. I made a blog where I'm going to write more clawen fics as well as other ships from other things. If you would like to send me prompts or ideas you're more than welcome. I hope you enjoyed my little drabble. I'm working on a couple more at the moment to post throughout the week. Thanks for reading.


End file.
